Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to improvements to a running board and a loading ramp for a vehicle. More particularly the present disclosure relates to improvements related to width adjustment and multi-functional running board and a loading ramp for a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Modern day utility vehicles such as pickup trucks and SUVs typically carry relatively heavy machinery, construction materials, and/or recreational vehicles such as three-wheel or four-wheel all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), motorcycles, and snowmobiles. To load and unload such items, as well as to assist vehicle occupants to enter and exit the elevated passenger compartment or cabin portion of the vehicle, vehicles often utilize one or more entry-assist mechanisms.
A vehicle is typically fitted with side platforms or a running board that extend lengthwise beneath and alongside the passenger compartment of the vehicle at a position adjacent to the passenger doors in order to provide a convenient step surface. Running boards have also been used for the loading and unloading of cargo area. Running boards may be used to create a ramp between a road surface and the elevated level of the truck bed or cargo area. Such ramps can be transported within a vehicle, or can be securely clamped or bolted to the vehicle when needed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,445 B2, a removable side step including two elongate section hinges together is described. However, the hinges render load bearing component structurally weak. Furthermore, the removable side step requires a special attachment bracket to connect to the vehicle. The removable side step in U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,445 B2 is difficult to fit onto and remove from the brackets. Also, the tailgate must be modified for attachment as a ramp. A stepping surface and a ramp surface are the same and no traction is provided, which can be difficult to move medium and large equipment up the ramp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2009/0,044,729 A1, a multifunctional running board that can be used as a ramp is described. The running board has single platform, which can be removably attached to a vehicle using a pin, bolt, or knob. Further, the running board includes a storage compartment that can house a ramp or other items. The width of the platform cannot be adjusted when used as a ramp and narrow when used as a step. It is always narrow, which may not be ideal for medium and large equipment loading. Further, there are no features to prevent vibration, rattle, and noise. A modified tailgate is required for attachment as a ramp.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,518 B2, a utility ramp and running board system are described. The utility ramp has two folding portions at the ends. The folding portion has an internal mechanism including a spring and two links so that it grips a bracket to attach to the side of the vehicle. The folding portions also provide an entry and exit transition for the ramp on the ground and at the tailgate. The utility ramp in U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,518 B2 does not have adjustable width. It is always narrow, which is not good for medium and large equipment loading. Further, the folding portions can easily be damaged since they are part of the ramp, which may cause failure of attachment while in use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,294 B2, a detachable dual use platform apparatus that can be locked to a vehicle with a key. When unlocked, the extrusion can be removed from the brackets and used as a loading ramp. The platform U.S. Pat. No. 7,708,294 B2 does not have an adjustable width.
A running board that can be easily used as a ramp for loading equipment into the tailgate or another compartment of a vehicle is needed. Further, for loading items of different sizes, the width should be adjustable There remains a continuing need to provide improved running boards having multiple utility and easily adjustable. A ramp with light mass and the high load carrying capacity and an improved strength and performance is needed.